Tears of Life
by Asuka Hara
Summary: The lives of each South Park character in high school. Break ups, sexuality, and losing friends. All the things that happen in a teenager's life. Rated M. WARNING: Boy/boy, girl/girl. Don't like, don't read.
1. Wendy: You want your coffee?

**Tears Of Life**

**Rated: T(for now)**

**Pairings: Varies with each chapter**

**Info: In this story each chapter will be about a character from south Park, like Wendy, Stan, or Craig. The chapter will have their names and maybe a little title for it. In this chapter Stan broke up with Wendy and Wendy found comfort in someone unexpected.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<span>Wendy<span>-**_

She sat in the coffee shop crying. Stan, her boyfriend, left her. She had no idea what to do. Usually it's her to leave, not him. "here's your coffee, miss..." Wendy looked up and saw Shelly, Stan's sister. She began to cry harder.  
>"Stan... Stan's sister.." Shelly had a look of surprise on her face.<br>"Um.." She started to turn.  
>"Please talk to me." Wendy begged and he hates to beg, but she needs someone to talk to. Her purple eyes staring into Shelly's yellow eyes. The older teen sighed.<br>"I'm taking a break!" She yelled. A male voice yelled in protest, but the brunette ignored it and sat on the other side of the table.  
>"Thanks, Shelly." Wendy smiled.<br>"Yeah, whatever."Shelly stared for a minute before speaking. "What do you want?"  
>"Stan broke up with me." The class president said. Shelly then rolled her eyes.<br>"this is how many times now?"  
>"I believe this is the last time and I don't want it to end. Shelly, what do I do?"<br>"You know I can't help you with your problems." Shelly told her. Wendy began to pout and Shelly sighed once more. "Just because I like you I'll see what I can do."  
>"Really?" Wendy lit up.<br>"Yeah... Now find somewhere else to be. I need to work." Shelly stood up.  
>"Shelly." Wendy stood up and hugged the brunette. "Thank you." The older teen hesitantly hugged back. After a few seconds she pushed Wendy away.<br>"Go on somewhere." She walked to the back.  
>"I'm gonna get him back." Wendy said, smiling to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>~Hmm... Very, very short... *sighs* I need to work on making these a bit longer.. oh well... I hope you enjoyed the little chapter. The second one will be with Kenny and A certain "Raven." As if that isn't a big enough hint. Haha.. As soon as I'm done writing that one I will have it up here. And all of you that liked My Sweeter Than Chocolate story, I took it off so I can update it and the dates won't be like like a year apart. Besides I need to go over it. Goodbye!~<p> 


	2. Kenny: Didn't feel right

**Tears of Life**

**Rated: T(I believe it will be M soon)**

**Pairings: Varies with each chapter**

****Info: In this story each chapter will be about a character from south Park, like Wendy, Stan, or Craig. The chapter will have their names and maybe a little title for it. In this chapter Kenny is at Stan's house for the night. What will happen?****

* * *

><p>~<strong><span>Kenny<span>**~

"I did it." Stan said. "I broke up with her." He smiled and sat down beside Kenny.  
>"That's great. Now you don't have to deal with her bipolar shit." The blonde said, lighting a cigarette. He noticed the frown on the Raven's face. "What?"<br>"I thought you stopped smoking." Stan commented. The blonde sighed and set the cigarette down.  
>"No... I said I will try to stop." He looked at the younger teen. "It's not easy."<br>"Well, if you're at my house I don't want you smoking." The raven said calmly. Kenny then put the cigarette out.  
>"Your house, your rules." Kenny smiled. "Plus, I'm not ready to go home yet." If he went home he would've been alone. It was only him and his little sister, Karen. His dad was in jail and his mom was dead.<br>"You act like I was gonna kick you out." Hurt obvious in his voice.  
>"I know you won't, Stanny-boy." He ruffled Stan's hair knocking his hat off in the process. Stan smiled and looked at the older teen.<br>"You know, Ken... If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am now. I know Kyle helped too, but it was mostly you." Stan placed a hand on Kenny's knee. " I just want to say thank you." Kenny smiled and went to grab Stan's hat.  
>"I don't know what to say, Stan." The raven put a hand on Kenny's. He leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips. Kenny's eyes widen. Stan is kissing him! This isn't right... He places his hands on Stan's shoulders and gently pushes Stan away. "I'm sorry, Stan. I can't." Pain showed in Stan's blue eyes. "Doesn't feel right."<br>"Alright..." The raven looks downward. Kenny stood up and went to the bedroom door. "Y-You're leaving?"  
>"Sorry, Stan, but maybe next time." He left. When the blonde got outside he lit another cigarette and went in the direction of Butters Stotch's house.<p>

* * *

><p>-sigh- Another short chapter... I'm so sorry.. The next chapter should be a little longer if what I plan goes right in my head. Well here is the chapter with some Kenny and Stan fluff(if you wanna call it fluff.) Oh. Now I read some thing on Deviantart about some person going on about how yaoi fangirls make every girl on south Park seem like a bitch.. Well. I'm gonna make sure Wendy isn't a bitch, but if that's what happens it happens and if you don't like yaoi. Don't even read this cause there will be boyboy in here.. There may also be some girl/girl, but we will see. Ok I don't want this longer than the actual story.. See you soon. :)


	3. Bebe: Bittersweet Smoke

**Tears of Life**

**Rated: M(for safety measures)**

**Pairings: Varies with each chapter**

****Info: In this story each chapter will be about a character from south Park, like Wendy, Stan, or Craig. The chapter will have their names and maybe a little title for it. In this chapter Bebe is secretly meeting someone. Who is it?****

* * *

><p>~<strong><span>Bebe<span>**~

She quickly ran to Starks Pond. He said he would be there and he always keeps his word. Especially for her. They've been seeing each other secretly. One, because he is a missionary and doesn't want her in harms way. Two, Wendy would kill her, but she couldn't help herself. He was handsome. Scars and all. She saw the pond come into view. She began to slow down. A smile crept upon her face when she saw him standing there. He turned around and a small smile played at his lips. She ran to him and into his arms, both of them falling to the ground. She laughed while tears fell down her face.  
>"Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping the tears away.<br>" I'm so happy to see you here. Alive." She smiled so huge. "I love you, Christophe. Ever since I met you. I just knew." The brunette sits up, Bebe now sitting in his lap. He looks in her eyes.  
>"I love you too, Bebe." He smiled softly while he moves her hair out of her face. "And it pains me to tell you that I have another mission..." Her smile dropped.<br>"Do... Do you have to go?" She asked.  
>"Unfortunately." Her eyes fell to her lap. She didn't know what to say. He just got back. She finally got him back and she's losing him again. Her un-shed tears fell.<br>"I... I wish you didn't have to go..." She looked at him. Her eyes a bright sea-green color.  
>"Me too, but I have no choice. I'll think of you every minute I get." His hand caresses her face. She leaned in to the touch.<br>"I'll miss you."  
>"I'll miss you too." She holds his face in her hands. She leans towards him and their lips meet. That night they shared every part of themselves. The moment they never wanted to end. Her head laid on his chest, moving up and down as he breathes. She looks up at him and smiles. She mouths 'I love you' to him.<br>"I know." He smiled back. He then sits up. "I think it's time to go." She frowned.  
>"Alright." She started to put her clothes on. After they were both fully clothed they faced each other. "Christophe.. I'll be waiting for you." He smiles.<br>"And I will be here waiting for you."  
>"I love you." She hugs him tight. He wraps his arms around her. She looked at him tears forming once more. He kisses her one last time before they say they're last goodbyes. As she is walking home she smiles to herself. She has never been so happy in her life. Not even Wendy can bring her mood down. 'I'll wait for you, Christophe. No matter how long it takes.'<p>

_All my thoughts are with you forever.  
>Until the day we'll be back together.<br>I will be waiting for you.  
><em>_~Bittersweet-Within Temptation~_

* * *

><p>Yay! This was uploaded faster than I thought and in the same night I startedfinished it. -very happy Asuka- I hope you liked it. I know they were out of character, but it worked for me. I believe this one is a little bit longer. I'm proud of myself for that. Hehe. It is six in the morning so I think I should go to bed soon. Oh, the song I was actually listening to while writing/typing this. I really think it suits the couple and the situation. I smiled when I realized it. Haha, yeah I'm a dork, but who isn't on here? Or in this world. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be up in a few days or so. Bye!~~


	4. Beach Party! Part One

**Tears of Life**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing(s): Varies in every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park and characters. Matt and Trey do.**

**Summary: The whole group went to the beach. Can we say party? Hell yeah!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<span>Wendy<span>~_**

Today she decided was the day she will get Stan back. She wore her favorite two-piece, it was plaid and purple. She wore her hair up in a bun and she laid a towel on the beach. Bebe was with and in a very cheerful mood. Of course, she looks amazing.  
>"Hey, Bebe." The blonde looks at her.<br>"Yeah?" She put her hair up into a ponytail.  
>"Do you now if Stan is gonna be here? Well.. What time I mean." Bebe smiled and rested her hand on her shoulder.<br>"When Kyle gets here he'll be here. Just enjoy the silence cause you know fatass is gonna be with them." She laid on her back.  
>"Yeah." Wendy mimicked her action. The peacefulness didn't last long at all. Ten minutes after Wendy and Bebe laid down, the boys showed up.<br>"Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" The first thing you heard from Kyle's mouth followed by Cartman laughing. Wendy sighed and sat up, looking behind her to see the two arguing like always. She then saw Stan getting out of the driver's side. She went to stand, but Bebe grabbed her arm. Wendy looked at her best friend and saw that she was shaking her head. She huffed and faced the lake.

**~Stan~**

He got out of the car and sighed, this day was gonna be fun. Note the sarcasm. Wendy is here. He went to unlock the trunk to get all the stuff out. He brought the grill and the food. Craig and his group are supposed to bring the beer. Kenny helped him unload the grill and set it up. He was nervous around the blonde cause f what he did, but Kenny acted like nothing happened, so he just shrugged it off.  
>"Cartman! Come over here and start cooking." The animal lover yelled.<br>"Why do I have to?" The brunette yelled back.  
>"You said you would." Kyle stated. "On the way here."<br>"Now hurry up." Stan said. He went to sit beside Kyle, but heard Bebe call his name. He looked in her direction and froze. Wendy. Of course, she will be beside Wendy. Those two are pretty much inseperable. He took a deep breath and began to walk over there.  
>"Hey, Bebe." He said nervously. "W-Wendy." The blonde just smiled sweetly.<br>"So, Stan. How are you?"  
>"F-fine. What about you, Bebe?" He replied.<br>"I'm wonderful. Why don't you sit down?" She asked, patting the ground beside her.  
>"Uh, sure." The raven agreed.<p>

**~Kyle~**

The red-head watched as his friend fell into a trap set up by Bebe. He shook his head. Why did he come here again? He wasn't really the social type. Oh wait.. Stan begged him to go. He couldn't really say no, well he can, but not to Stan. Kyle looked over to Cartman to watch him and Kenny cook. He sighed. He then noticed a car pull up and realized that it was Craig and his friends. He stood up and went to greet them along with Kenny. Craig got out of the driver's seat, looking bored and uncaring like always.  
>"Hey, Craig." Kenny said, patting the boy on his back. "Got the booze?" The blonde asked.<br>"Yep. Token is putting it in the ice chest as we speak." Kyle then watched Kenny go to the back where Token was.  
>"You seem like you wanted to come." Kyle stated. Craig just shrugged.<br>"Had nothing better to do. Plus, Tweek wanted to come." The noir looked to where the twitchy blonde was. Kyle looked at Tweek too. For some reason Craig felt that watching over Tweek was his responsibilty. Though, Tweek does seem calm when Craig is around, well, as calm as Tweek could get.  
>"How is Tweek?" He asked. Craig just shrugged.<br>"A little better. He sleeps now." Craig lit a cigarette. Kyle looked at the boy beside him.  
>"He didn't sleep?" Craig shook his head.<br>"Nope, but I somehow got him to, but I can't get out of the ed before he does or he freaks out thinking that I left him or that I got kidnapped or something like that.."  
>"Damn.."<br>"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>~Ok.. My brain went completely blank so I'll just continue this in the next chapter. I did have something completely good, but I can't remember what it was.. -sigh- Anyway, who do YOU want the next person to be? Can't be Wendy, Stan or Kyle cause they are already up there. Does Wendy seem like a bitch yet? I hope not. :O<br>Alright, like I said in the other chapters.. I'm sorry it's so short. I don't mean for it to be. At all, but you got to deal with what you got. Enjoy this lovely little chapter. **


	5. Beach Party! Part Two

**Tears of Life**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing(s): Varies in every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park and characters. Matt and Trey do.**

**Summary: The whole group went to the beach. Can we say party? Hell yeah!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~<span>Craig~<span>_**

Craig was watching the sun set. The sun was disappearing behind the water. It looked liked it was touching the lake. He heard that if you listen closely enough you can hear the sun hissing as it touches the water. He sighed and went back to the group. He really didn't wanna be here. He just came cause Tweek wanted to. He recalls someone calling this a "party." He would rather call it a get-together. No music was playing and all everyone did, except Wendy, Kyle, and Butters, was smoke weed and drink. Is he complaining? Sure. Why not?

He sat beside the twitchy blonde and lit a cigarette. He watched as Wendy held on to Stan, obviously not letting go. Apparently Bebe talked Stan into dating her friend again. Their relationship is like a rollercoaster. Thankfully he doesn't have a relationship like that. He doesn't even want one. Too much of a hassle.. and Stan proved that to be true. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke into the chilly air. He looked at his blonde friend and he was at his limit. He's already looking around and Craig could see the outrageous things forming in his head. He took one more drag of the cigarette and put it out. He put a hand on Tweek's shoulder causing the blonde to look at him.

"You want to go home?" The noir asked. Tweek nodded and Craig stood up holding his hand out for him. "Let's go." The blonde took Craig's hand and stood up. He went over to Kyle. "Hey, we're leaving. Tweek wants to go home."

"Oh alright, dude. Be careful, but um.. Who will take those two home?" The red-head pointed towards Clyde and Token who were singing their own drunken rendition of 'I Wanna Go' by Britney Spears. He always finds himself questioning why he is friends with them.

"Bebe or Wendy I guess." He then left not waiting for Kyle to speak.

_**Butters**_

The blonde sat near a fire made moments ago, trying to warm up. He didn't expect it to get so chilly. He watched as everyone, well mostly everyone, got drunk. He had no intentions on drinking. He never really understood the point of it. What he's heard from Kenny is that you wake up the next day with a headache and a fuzzy recollection of what happened the night before. Of course, Kenny usually gets completely wasted, so he only knows of what happens for that. Kyle and Wendy aren't drinking either so, at least he isn't gonna be the only one sober.

"Hey, Butters." Kenny sat beside him. "Why are you over here by yourself?" He can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Just trying to warm up." He answered not looking at the blonde. Kenny put his arm around him. He froze.

"Why don't you come join me? You know, so you won't be all alone." He pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

"I'm f-fine. I'm gonna stay here a-and keep warm by the fire." He said, now getting nervous by the closeness.

"I can keep you warm." The older blonde whispered into his ear. Butters then turned a dark shade of red.

"I, uhm, I am f-fine, Kenny." He managed.

"Aww come on, Butters."

"Y-you're drunk." He stated.

"No I'm not."

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath." He looked Kenny in the eyes.

"Doesn't mean I'm drunk." The blonde smiled. "I only had like two beers and it will take more than that for me to be drunk."

"I'm not leaving this spot." Butters said in response.

"Quit being stubborn." Kenny pouted.

"Well I have no intention on doing anything that will be inappropriate."

"You act like that's only what I want from you." Kenny frowned. Butters instantly felt upset.

"That's what you made it seem like.." The younger blonde said. "Especially since..." He blushed. Kenny just stared at the smaller boy.

"Are you talking about the night I came to your house after I left Stan's?" He simply nodded. Kenny smiled. "I'm sorry I made it seem like that, but even I didn't expect that night to go how it did." Butters knew that what happened that night didn't really mean anything to Kenny. He was actually surprised to see Kenny at his house that night. He honestly thought Kenny hated him, but Kenny told him otherwise. What lead up to what happened was actually kinda fuzzy for Butters himself. All he remembers was that they were up in his room watching whatever movie was on.

"I know that.." Butters replied. Butters then saw something flash across Kenny's eyes.

"Wait.. That wasn't your first time was it?" He asked. "If it was I'm sorry, Butters."

"N-no.. To be honest it wasn't.." He flushed at the confession. No one knows about it. He didn't see why anyone should know about the first time he had sex.

"Really?" Kenny asked shocked. "Who was your first?"

"Um.. I don't remember her name.." Kenny then laughed.

"So she was that bad?" Butters shook his head. "I didn't think you as that type. Who knew." He said playfully.

"N-no! I-it's not like that at all. I just have a bad memory with names is all.."

"Well what did she look like?"

"I don't want to speak about this.. I'm getting uncomfortable.." Kenny then smiled sincerely.

"Alright. I won't ask anymore." Butters smiled. "Aw you're so cute when you smile!" Kenny then hugged Butters in a tight embrace.

**_~Bebe~_**

She walked over to Kenny and Butters and sat beside them. "Hey." She smiled at the two blondes.

"Hey, Bebe." Butters said, smiling back.

"Hey."

"So.. Kenny.. Wanna go somewhere private? So we can talk?" She asked, slurring her words.

"Ehhh.. Nah I'm good. I got Butters here." He pulled the younger male closer. She began to pout.

"He can join if he wants." She purred. Butters began to blush and looked at the ground. She saw the images go through Kenny's mind. It's pretty obvious he was picturing it. He had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks and he was smiling a little. Feeling accomplished, she crawled in front of Butters and kissed him. She stole a look at Kenny and saw he was watching the scene. She wrapped her arms around Butters neck, knocking Kenny's arm off. She deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into the boy's mouth. She began to coax him into returning the kiss.

* * *

><p>I'm terrible I know, but I'm stopping this chapter right here. I have writers block and I honestly can't think of what to writetype. I do have another story in mind to write and it's a crossover. Yay! My first crossover! :D Anyways.. It will be Bleach and Naruto. It will be told in Hinata's point of view. Well, I'm still working on it, but hopefully it will be good enough to put up her. Alright. I'll go and let me know who the next chapter should be about. :) I love all you readers!~


	6. Kenny: Safe and Sound

**Tears of Life**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing(s): Varies in every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park and characters. Matt and Trey do.**

**Summary: Kenny thinks about his mother in this chapter and about how much he misses her.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kenny<strong>

It was a few days after the party and Stan was back with Wendy. Fucking shocker. The blonde sighed and looked out his bedroom window. He doesn't get why Stan keeps going back to her. She acts like his mom and he doesn't need another. He threw the cigarette he had out the window. Listen to him, whining like he was jealous. In a way though, he was. He was jealous of Stan. Of Kyle. And hell even Cartman! They had what he wanted. A mother. Yeah he had a mom when he was in elementary, but one fateful night his dad was in one of his drunken rages.

_flashback_

_"Kenny!" He heard his dad yell from the living room. "Get your ass in here!" Kenny stands up and goes into the living room where his father stood. Once his dad noticed him he started yelling incoherently. Kenny sighed expecting this to be like every other night and went over to his dad._

_"Dad.. You're drunk." He went to help his dad to the couch when he was suddenly smacked across the face being knocked to the floor. He looked up at his father with wide eyes. Not once has his dad struck him while in a drunken stupor, but apparently tonight is going differently. He slowly stood up and looked his father in the eyes. "Dad. You're drunk. You need to go sit down." _

_"I dun needta listen to you.." The drunken man said while pointing to Kenny and the beer bottle falling to the ground shattering._

_"Kenny?" He saw his mom poke her head around the corner of the doorway leading to the kitchen. "What's going on hunny?" _

_"Dad's drunk again, mom.." He told her. She fully came into the living room and saw her husband swaying a little. She began to frown. _

_"Stuart. Hunny." She walked up to him cautiously. _

_"Stay the fuck away from me bitch!" He said causing her to freeze. "Don't come any closer.. I'm sick of your shit.. I'm tired of you. Tired of him." He gestured to Kenny. Ouch.. "Things are gonna start changing around here." Was it just him or did his dad seem less drunk now.. Maybe screaming is sobering him up. _

_"Stuart," His mom began. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." She took a few steps towards him and hesitantly reached her hand out to him. It all happened in a flash. His father grabbed his mom and held her against him. She had her back against him and he held a knife to her throat. Where in the world did he get that? _

_"Like I said.. Things are going to change." Stuart said venom seething in his voice. Kenny looked at the phone and then back to his so called father. "Don't think about it, son." He pressed the knife further into her skin, a trickle of blood formed. _

_"K-Kenny.." Kenny looked at his mom. She was in pain and he hated himself for it. She's in danger and he can't do anything about it. What a son he is.. "Don't worry about me Kenny. Take care of your sister for me." Tears began to form. Why would she say say those things? She's not gone.. "Do what you have to do." She managed a weak smile._

_"Shut up!" His father yelled pressing the blade even further into her skin, spilling more blood onto the metal. 'I love you mom...' Kenny thought and grabbed the phone running into the kitchen. He called the cops and explained what happened. He looks back into the living room and sees the body of his mother on the floor. He went over to her and quickly noticed that his murderer of a dad is nowhere to be found. He grabbed his mom's hand and tears fell down his face. _

_" I will, mom. I'll take care of Karen." He set he hand down beside her. he then heard sirens from the police cars coming closer. He got up and looked for a sheet or something to cover her up with. He then just settled with his jacket. "I'll never let you go.. You're safe up there now." _

_end flashback_

Kenny absently wiped away the tears for his eyes. When he broke the news to Karen it broke her heart. He did all he could to make sure she wouldn't enter a state of depression. Thankfully his father was caught a few days later. He was in another town of course.

"Kenny?" He turned towards the door and looks at Karen.

"Yeah?" She began to mess with a strand of hair and started to sway back and forth. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if it's alright if I go stay at Mandy's tonight. Her parents already said it was fine." She looked at him and began to pout. He looked away and rubbed his forehead.

"Sure.. Whatever." He can practically see her face light up. "You better call me when you get there though." He looked at her and a look of annoyance was on her face.

"Fine.. I don't see the point you already know where I'm going and I'm fourteen. I can handle myself." She crossed her arms and pouted once more.

"You know why." He stated. Her features soften.

"I'm sorry.." She said. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I miss her too." He hugged her back.

"You better go before I change my mind." He said. She then pulled away and ran out the room screaming at him.

"No fair! You already said yes!" Before he knew it she was already outside heading towards her friend's house.

* * *

><p>Well.. I kind realized something.. I fucked up while writing this chapter. I stated in one chapter that Kenny's parents were fighting and in his chapter his mom is dead.. So I apologize for that. And with that out of the way and I'm sorry for that little screw up, but I don't feel like fixing it. I might later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so glad to finally update this story! Now I just need to start working on the next chapter. R&amp;R 3<p> 


	7. Cartman:This Love, This Hate

**Tears of Life**

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: Varies with each chapter**

**Info: Cartman just rambling.**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Cartman<span>~**

'Stupid Jew...' He thought while heading to third period. 'He'll pay for what he did.' Cartman was obviously peeved at the red-head. He can't believe that that stupid little Jew would out him like that. Especially in front of_ her_. Cartman walked into his science class and sat at one of the tables. He threw his backpack on the ground and looked out the window. Now that Wendy knows I have a crush on her she definitely won't talk to me now. Not that she has before.' He thought to himself.

"Damn Jew..." He said.

"What did Kyle do, Eric?" 'Shit...' The big-boned teen turned and looked at none other than Leopold 'Butters' Stotch. He didn't even bother to hide his annoyance to the smaller teen.

"None of your business." He replied causing the blonde to frown. Cartman just rolled his eyes and faced the front.

"You d-don't always have to be so mean, Eric." He heard Butters say. He sighed and got some paper and a pen out his backpack and wrote:

_Kyle told Wendy ans Stan that I liked Wendy._

He passed the note to the boy and just waited for it to come back. After a few minutes he got it back.

_O.o You like Wendy?_

Eric sighed mentally already regretting telling Butters this.

_I said **liked**. And even if I did it wouldn't matter. _

He gave the note back to Butters and then began to draw on the table. 'Why does he take so long to reply?' He looked over and noticed that Butters was texting someone. 'He has friends that talk to him?' He silently laughed at his "insult." 'I wonder who it is?' He then got the paper back and read it.

_Why wouldn't it matter? And quit staring at me.._

He checked his watch and saw that class started ten minutes ago. 'And Butters is texting instead of doing work?'

_It just wouldn't. So who are you texting? _

He slid the piece of paper towards the blonde and then looked at the teacher talking about only God-knows-what. He pretended to take notes until he got the note back. He felt the paper touch his arm and took it.

_That is none of your business Eric and don't tell anyone or my parents will ground me._

'Of course they will.' Eric smiled to himself and wrote back.

_I won't tell anyone... Unless you don't tell me who it is. I didn't even know you had a phone. WTH?_

He passed the note back to Butters. He was his friend right? Hell, Butters was the only person Cartman considered a friend. Kind of. He got the paper back and read it. 'Really? Should have known it was him.'

_It's Kenny. He gave me his number last weekend. I was so surprised because I thought he didn't like me at all, but I now know that he does like me! :D_

'Give me a break.. Kenny is just using you. Should I tell him? Nah.. I'll let him figure it out himself.' Cartman then wrote back.

_Do you like Kenny? You know.. as in **like like.**_ )

He then sent the paper back and went to "focus" on the lesson. The teacher assigned them some stupid worksheet about Earth and it's layers. Why would they even need to know about this? 'Whenever I rule the world I'm taking this out of schools... On second thought I'll just make it worse for everyone else because I will no longer be in school by the time this pathetic world is crumbling around my feet.' The brunette smiled to himself with the images of a tired Kyle trying to keep up with all the labor work he will be enforcing as dictator. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the paper landed on top of his worksheet.

_That is my personal business, Eric. _

He rolled his eyes. 'Only you, Butters.'

_Hey I told you about Wendy! Now you tell me or else._

He sent it back and got it back almost immediately.

_What are you going to do if I don't tell you?_

'I hate how he got so bold here lately..' Cartman then just looked over to the blonde and saw him smiling like an idiot while looking at his phone. 'You're gonna get caught dumbass.' He shook his head and replied.

_I'll tell your parents that you were texting in class and they'll end having to take it away. **OR** they'll monitor every message you send. Possibly forbid you to text Kenny. Hell I don't know. _

He sent it back. Not really proud of himself for resulting to snitching. He hasn't done that since he was eleven, but he wants to know and if he wants it he's going to get it no matter what. Even if it's something completely irrelevant. He got the note back and read it.

_Oh hamburgers... Fine! But don't say anything. Please? I do like Kenny like that. Don't tell anyone please because then my parents will ground me and send me away to that camp again. _

He remembered that. Butters' parents freaked out, like always, thinking their son was gay, which is kinda true now, and sent him away to some stupid straight camp or whatever. Butters' parents are freaks. Always grounding him over the dumbest things.

_Your parents are freaks.. They ground over the dumbest shit._

He gave the note to Butters and tried to do that damn worksheet before class was over. He felt the note hit his arm again.

_Now that's not very nice, Eric. I know they do it because they care about my well-being. _'Jesus Christ...' He kept on reading.  
><em>And what will you do if Wendy does talk to you about your crush? <em>

'Seriously? I thought we were done with that.' He replies back and gives the note back.

_I know for a fact she won't now quit bringing it up. I'm tired of talking about that feminist hippie. _

He felt bad for insulting her, but hey it might get the blonde off his back about her.

_Well gee, I'm sorry Eric. Class is almost over so I'll talk to you later._

'Fuck..' He forgot to complete the assignment. 'I'll just pretend I didn't get one.' He packs up and as soon as the bell rang he left the classroom. After telling Mr. Hillenborg that he didn't get the sheet and said that he'll do it as homework. The day drags on and Eric dreaded for when seventh period came. The class he has with Wendy. It is also the last class of the day. It was towards the end of lunch when it happened. He decided to eat alone instead of eating with the gang knowing that they will bring up this morning. He felt someone tap on his shoulder. He decided to ignore whoever it was and took a drink of his Dr. Pepper. He felt the person tap on his shoulder once more. He turned around quickly. "Leave me the fu-" He stopped when he saw it was Wendy, the one person he didn't want to talk to. "What do you want?" He turned back to his lunch and she sat beside him.

"Listen, Cartman. We need to talk." She rests a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off.

"No, we don't. Go back to your boyfriend." He took a bite of his sandwich and noticed she stood up.

"I can tell you're gonna be stubborn so come to my house around five. Got that?" He just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. "Remember. Five." With that she walked away. 'Did I just get a date with Wendy?' Eric then smiled to himself. 'Score.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright everyone there is chapter seven. I hope it's good and sorry for Cartman being un-Cartman-like and all. Well I have a new story I'm working on and I know I mentioned something about a BleachNaruto crossover, but that isn't coming along so well. I actually have been reading a lot of Victorious stories and came up with a story. It's called Love The Way You Lie. The info is on my page and I also have a poll up about it. I would love if you go vote and tell me your thoughts on the story. Thank you! **_


End file.
